


“An alternate ending”, The Mandalorian, Season 2, Chapter 16

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, chapter sixteen, season two, spoiler alert for season two ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: “An alternate ending” for The Mandalorian, Season 2, Chapter 16
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	“An alternate ending”, The Mandalorian, Season 2, Chapter 16

Din Djarin, remained standing, with tear soaked eyes, as Luke Skywalker, the Jedi, he had sought for so hard and for so long, to train this, Child of wonder, was now carrying Grogu, away from the bridge and away, from his life. Din had been to hell and back, to get his adoptive son back, only, to loose him again. As he stood there, watching the one person he cared for more than life itself, now, slowly walking away from him, a split second decision, was made, in his mind. Clear as day it was, like an epiphany and then, without any kind of hesitation, he spoke:  
  
“Please,” the voice coarse and low, as he had tried to push back the tears, without much success, “wait!” the plead now, a little louder.  
  
Luke stopped in his tracks and, slowly turned, towards the Mandalorian. If he was surprised of this, that the would be father had one more request before them leaving, then, there was no trace or a single hint of it shown, on his face. But Grogu, looked back at Din, wide eyed and with much expectance in them. A soft sound, in form a question, leaving his tiny mouth.  
  
Din looked at the one he had grown so fond of over the mission, the one he had envisioned to be with to travel the galaxy with, after they had been reunited. Even if his task had said otherwise, the conflict of it all, had always been there. After all, he had already done so much, changed so much of himself, for this, little one, the Child, his son, Grogu, And no matter of creed he had sworn to, no matter of others and their ever on going causes, this time, he would make the right choice, both for himself and for Grogu.  
  
As if gaining a new sense of self, Din regained his stance, taller, prouder even and said out the simple truth, which wasn’t a request or a question, rather a solemn statement of the fact:  
  
“Wherever he goes, I go.”  
  
The look on Luke’s face gave nothing away as per usual. It was almost, as if he had expected the Mandalorian himself, to step in and wanting to be part of his sons life, no matter where it led him. Grogu, realising the implication of what Din had just said, made his face turn into a smile, followed by adoring babbling sounds come out of this mouth. Din was smiling too, his face, still void of the ever present helmet and in that one moment, the world changed, for both father and son.  
  
Din grabbed the Darksaber from the console desk he had left it on, forgotten for a moment, after he had had more important things to do, such as taking care of Grogu. Picking it up, he took one glance at the larger than life weapon and without a second thought, he walked the few steps to Bo-Katan, who still stood in her place, stunned of what had just expired, like the rest of the team was.  
  
Offering the Darksaber to her, Din simply stated: “Here, take it, it is yours. I don’t care for it, or any what it entails.” he was still holding the weapon in his hand as Bo-Katan made no effort to take it from him.  
  
Trying again to explain his decision, Din said: “The only thing that matters from now on, is my son.” Din then shoved the Darksaber into Bo-Katan’s hand and without any further comments, turned and started walking away, from this team, these people, he had gotten to know.  
  
Din quickly, almost hurriedly, took the last few steps to where Luke and Grogu were still waiting for him and as he reached them, Din took Grogu into his arms, holding him, face to face, father and son, reunited, a bonding moment, for the two of them. And this time, Din would not let anything or anyone, tear them apart again.  
  
Luke Skywalker, with Grogu and Din, made their way out of the bridge, and into the elevator, the doors, slowly closing, as this chapter of their lives, was coming, to an end. But, with a new and exiting, albeit unknown future, awaiting for them, they would be facing what ever would be thrown their way, together.


End file.
